The present invention relates to a method for the gasification of retrograde substances.
A retrograde substance is understood to mean a substance which has a characteristic specific heat c.sub.v &gt;11.2. A large portion of the organic liquids presently used in the art are retrograde, particularly the conventional carburetor and Diesel fuels as well as kerosene.
For many applications, it is desired to realize as complete a conversion of such liquids to the gaseous state as possible. This is of particular significance for fuels used in internal-combustion engines since complete vaporization is a prerequisite for complete combustion and low pollutant content in the exhaust gases.